Going to Hogwarts
by lupinfreak89
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if you got a letter admitting you to Hogwarts but you never even heard of it? Well that's me Leah Williams.
1. Hogwarts

Ding Dong

"Bye!" I called to my best friend as they drove on down the street. My friend was dropping me off from school. When I started to get my house key from my backpack the front door just disappeared suddenly. I shrugged and walked inside.

I sighed as she plopped on the couch and turned on the T.V. WAM! Something had hit the front door.

I went over to the door and opened. I hoped I would just open by itself like it did just a while ago. There was an owl lying on the ground! There was an envelope tied on the owl's claw.

I picked up the owl and plopped on the couch again and started to open the envelope just as my mom walked in the room with a basket of laundry.

"Hey Leah. Wacha reading?" My mother asked.

"Oh. Just a letter I found on the front porch." I replied. But she wasn't listening she was too focused on the owl on the coffee table.

"Was that owl um, on the front porch?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Fine. You can go if you want to but I would like it if you didn't."

"Mom! I haven't even read the letter yet!" I said. I started reading the letter. It said that could go to a school called Hogwarts. It was a boarding school for young witches and wizards.

After 12 minutes of thinking I told my mom that I wanted to go and she just said that we were going to go and get my books and stuff next Saturday.

Next Saturday came very quickly. My mother had told me all about Hogwarts and what you do and learn there. And she also told me that she was not my dad was and that he would have told me all of this if he were here. My dad had died when I was five.

After a long bus ride to London we walked to a door next to a bookstore. We entered and walked fast back to the back of the store there were a lot of weird looking people in the dark place.

There was an old black door and my mom opened it. When the door closed she let go of my hand. And took out my dad's old wand and tapped some bricks and then the bricks separated into two parts. And we walked into a place called Diogon Alley. "Leah, what do ya say we go and get some ice cream after we get your stuff." "Sure." I said not paying attention to what my mom was saying because I was too busy looking around at everything and all the things that the people were wearing.

Finally after we had gone to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, we went get my robes, my wand and all the text book that were needed.

"Which flavor do you want?" "Chocolate." I answered quickly looking at my wand very eager to try a new spell or two.

When we sat down we immediately started digging into our ice cream. After we were done my mom had a smudge of ice cream on nose and she realized it because I was giggling too loud.

It took forever for September first to come. When the day came we rushed to Platform 9 3/4 to get on the train in time. " Let's get you a spot on the train." She said in a hurry. Just as I hopped on the train it started to roll on the tracks. "Bye Mom!" I yelled to her through an open window. It ducked to get my head out of the window and headed off to find a compartment.


	2. The 4 houses

I walked down the aisle looking for a compartment then just picked by random and slid the door open. After I slipped in, I saw a girl there who had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hi. I'm Leah."

"I'm Hannah." She said. "So" Hannah started to say but was interrupted by buzzing in the hallway. She opened the door. It was just the candy trolley. "It's the candy trolley. You want somethin'?"

"Sure." I said. "I'll take two chocolate frogs."

"Here you go."She said tossing me the frogs. I opened one but the frog was too quick for me to catch. "What card do you have?" "Umm... I think I have Uric the Oddball." I said looking at the card.

Finally the train slowed down to a stop. And Hannah and I hopped off the train and we heard, "Firs' years o'er here! Firs' years o'er here!" And we kept fallowing it until we found the person or should I say giant, saying it.

After about 10 minuets of waiting we were headed off toward a giant lake. When we got there the giant said, "Now, pick a boat and no more than three people on it." And he climbed into one himself.

"Now, each of you will be sorted into a house which are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Now while you are the people in your house are going to be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points and your rule breaking will make your house lose points. I will go see if the headmaster is ready for you." And she left the hallway.

After a little wile she returned saying that they were ready. She opened the doors and lead us all the way up to the front. After what seemed about one hundred names, she finally called Hannah. "Abbot, Hannah!" After about five seconds of the hat being on her head it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!" And she heaved a sigh of relief. Now there was only about 30 of us left. And after she called about ten she called my name, "Williams, Leah!" And I walked nervously up to where the stool was and sat on it. It a little bit for the hat to decide which house to put me in. But finally it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"


	3. Classes and Qudditch

I grinned as I sat down next to Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

After the rest of the kids got sorted, Dumbledore had a start of term speech that seemed to last FOREVER. But finally he said, "Now, let the feast, begin." And food magically appeared on all of the four tables and everyone started digging in.

After the feast was over, we met our school prefects, Jordan and Sean. Jordan had long shiny brown hair and dark brown eyes and Sean had spiky blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

They led us to our common room where we can do homework and hang out. Jordan told us that the girl's dormitory's were up stairs and down stairs. Sean told us it was the same only on your left.

Hannah and I chose the one up stairs. Somehow our stuff was there and our new school uniform was there too!

I changed into my pajamas before sitting on my bed and talking to the girl next to me. Her name was Baily. She was very tall but was a first year.

"Come on Leah!" I herd Baily say trying to shove me off the bed. "Wake up!" I herd Hannah's voice say. And now I was face first on the floor. "FINE!!" And I got up and headed for the showers the wrong way. "Umm... The showers are over there." Baily said pointing the apposite way. "Oh!" And I walked the other way.

"Leah! Here, I got you a school schedule." Hannah said jumping up off the couch where she was waiting for me along with Baily. Baily looked like she just had an fight with Hannah and wasn't happy about it. Hannah handed me the paper. "Thanks." I said. "Wait just a second." I set the paper down and I tied my tie and picked up my schedule and my backpack and we were off to breakfast. Our first class was Charms, then was Defense Against the Arts. After that was Herbology. Then Lunch. In the afternoon was History of Magic, Potions and last was Transfiguration. And then at the bottom of the page it said that we were supposed to meet at the top of the Astronomy Tower for Astronomy at midnight! "It says that we have meet at the Top of Astronomy at midnight! I'm going to like fall fo the top when I'm supposed to be looking through my telescope!" And Hannah and Baily giggled at that. I glared at them and they stopped. "Come on let's go breakfast!" Baily said.

" Hmmm... Let's see. Now which staircase do I choose?" I said tapping my foot looking at the 150 or some staircases. "Come on!" Hannah said walking toward the correct staircase.

"Now, Now settle down!" Professor Flitwick yelled as tapped his wand on the books he was standing on. Everyone quieted down. "Thank you. I am Professor Flitwick, your Charms teacher. Over the next few weeks we will working on the charm, _Windgardium Leviosa! _ But before you try to cast the spell you will need to practice this motion. Swish and Flick!" And he did the motion wile saying swish and flick. " Now, everybody try!"

"Come on! I want to get there early!" I said as Baily put the last piece of chicken in her mouth. I wanted to get to the Quidditch mach of the season and so did Baily but I think was she was eating slowly to annoy Hannah but instead it was annoying me instead!

At the game Madam Hootch said, "Now I want a nice clean game from all of you!" And she through the Quaffle up in the air and Angelina Johnson took it and scored!

"Did you see Harry Potter almost fall off his broom?! And it WAS ALL CAUSE OF THAT STUPID SLYTHERIN!" I yelled at a group of Slytherins nut they just smirked and walked away. "Come on. Let's go back to the common room." Hannah said.


	4. Where's Hannah?

When we got back to the common room, I sat down on the couch and I started to think of what my friends are doing back at school. So I decided to write mom a letter with an attachment of the letter I wanted her to send my friends at school.

After I woke up the next morning only Baily was waiting for me. "Okey where is she?" I asked her my hands on my hips. "Over there." And Baily pointed to one of the giant chairs. Hannah popped up from behind it. "Baily! You weren't supposed to tell her!" "Well..." "Let's go." I said.

Classes were the same as always. At dinner our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher came running in the Great Hall and said, "Troll! Troll in the Dungeons!" And then fainted. A few seconds passed and then everybody started screaming especially me at the top of my lungs. And then Dumbledore yells, "Silence!!" And everyone stops screaming and freezes in their position. Then he continues, "Now will everyone please just fallow your house prefects to your dormitories." Then sits down. We all fallowed our prefects.

"Do you really think that there is a troll in the dungeon, Hannah?" I asked. No answer. "Hannah? Okey, not funny this time! Baily, where is she?" "Dunno." She answered. "Seriously." I said. "I said I don't know." "Whatever." I replied.

That night Hannah wasn't in the common room either. "Do you think I should go look for her?" I asked Baily after I changed into my pajamas. "I wouldn't be worried if I were you. She'll probably come back in little bit." I sighed and got into bed.

After about an hour when Baily was asleep Hannah still wasn't back so I decided to go and look for her. I put on a cloak and set out.

On one of the floors I saw a prefect and turned on the next corner. I continued until I had to turn a left. This lead to where our Charms and Transfiguration classes were. I kept walking until there was as right turn and a left turn. I chose left. This lead to the prefects bathroom. I jump when Moaning Myrtle came out of her toilet. "Looking for Hannah?" She asked. I nodded. "I saw her and some big men carrying her and they were whispering to each other saying something about the North Tower." "Do you know where the North Tower is." "It's North and your time's up. But I will tell you this, I think Hermione Granger ane help you with that."

By the time I got back to the Hufflepuff common room I was already 3 in the morning. I figured that I could still get some hours of sleep in so I hurried up stairs and went to sleep. Tomorrow I would look for her.


	5. Detention, Candy and Another Note

"Get up!" Baily said throwing a pillow at me. I got up and got dressed and raced down to the common room and ran all the way to the Great Hall and scarfed down some breakfast and ran to the library to try and find Hermione. She wasn't there.

I knew where Gryffindor tower was so I walked there. I was to tired to run. By the time I got there it was all most time for class so she should be coming out any time. I was right. She came out with Harry and Ron within the first 5 minuets of waiting. "Hermione!" I ran and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the boys. "I'll meet you at class." She called to them. "What!? And who are you?" She ripped her hand away. "I'm Leah Williams. I'm in Hufflepuff and I was wondering of you could tell me where the North Tower is. And if you can't tell me, could you show me?" "Now why would I do that?" "Because, my friend is gone and when I was looking for I wandered into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and she said that you could help me." I said catching my breath. "The only clue she gave was that is was north." "Okey. I'll help you. Meet me by the Charms classroom after lunch. I'll show you where it is then."

After lunch, I dragged Baily to the Charms classroom. Hermione was there. "Lets go." I said walking in the wrong direction. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Wait a minute. Who is she and why did you bring her here?" "She is Baily and she is going to help me look for Hannah." "Fine. And just so you know, I am not going to talk to her." "Kay." After that she started to lead us to North Tower and I mouthed to Baily _What did you do? _She didn't answer.

When we got to North Tower there was a piece of parchment on the floor. I picked it up. It said, "If you want to have your friend back you must come to Honeydukes and look where the Acid Pops are." "Oh great!"I said now after being out of bed , now I have to sneak away with the third years. And I will probably get caught and have a weeks worth of detention!"

"So, What are you going to do?" Baily asked when we were walking to the green house for Herbology. "I don't know. The next Hogsmeade visit is this Saturday so I have 3 days to think about it. Just give me time to think."

The next Morning I was going to go. The next day I wasn't going to. On Friday. I asked Baily she said not to. I knew she was going to say that. She and Hannah didn't really get along. So on Saturday, I flipped a coin. Heads I'd go. Tails I wouldn't. Guess which one it landed on?! Heads! Fortunately I got up early in case it was heads so I got ready and left.

When I got there they were leaving. PERFECT! I would just fallow them far enough behind so that they wouldn't see me. Well so that Filch won't see me.

When we got in, I went straight to Honeydukes. But it took me a while to find then since I have never been there.

Finally, when I got to them there was nothing there. I thought, _Well since I came all the way here. I might as well get something. _I wandered around a little bit and picked out some Jelly Slugs, Pepper Imps, Peppermint Toads (there Baily's favorite I was not going to try any) and some Sugar Quills. I went back to where the Acid Pops were and grabbed a few then went to pay for the stuff.

After I was done I walked out and Professor McGonagall spotted me. So I ran. And for an old woman she runs pretty fast. All though I think that she might have apparated because I ran all the way to the The Three Broomsticks and she was already there! "Come with me." She said.

We got back to Hogwarts Castle and she led me to her office. This wasn't going to be pretty. "Leah, I am going to have to give you detention for a week. For disobeying the rules. Why would you do this just to get candy?"

"Well, I didn't really go to get candy. It was to find some clue that would help me find Hannah. If you haven't already noticed she's missing. And I found a letter on the North Tower that said id you want your fiend back you will have to go Honeydukes and go by the acid pops and nothing was there." I said sitting in one of the desks. "Okay well I will help you find her but you still have to serve your week of detention." "Okay fine." And I left for Th Hufflepuff Common Room to tell Baily.

When I got there she was doing homework for potions. "Baily! I've got news! Come with me up stairs."I said heading for up stairs showing her the peppermint toads. When we got up stairs, I dumped the candy on my bed. We sat on it, indian style and I told her the hole story. "Why am I not surprised she gave you a weeks detention?" Baily said. "I know!" I replied. I stuck a pepper imp in my mouth and fire came out of my mouth! Baily fell of the bed she was laughing so hard. Some of the candy fell on her she put it back on the bed. "Hey, what's this?" She held up an acid pop with some sort of paper stuck on it. "Give me that." I said and she handed it to me. I tore it off and opened it.

This is what it said, "You are going to get some mail tomorrow. Including a note that will lead you to where you will get to your friend Hannah. If you fallow them carefully. If not then let's just say you'll probably never be seen again just like your little friend."


	6. Lost

"Who would do this?" Baily asked. "Gee. If I knew do you think I would be doing this right now?" I replied. "No." She said quietly. "Wow! Your actually right!"

The note was right, I did get mail from my friends! And from him. This is what the new note said.

"Go to the prefects bathroom and jump in the pool and search it for a trap door, open it and go through. The trap door will not be easy to find. You need to jump in circle it 3 ½ times, go to the center and it should be there. But you can only do it once. So be careful! Once you go in, you will need to turn on your left then on your right, let your gut guide you from there.

P.S. You might want to bring someone with you."

"No! No! NO! I won't do it!" Baily said. She knew what I thinking, I wanted her to come with me. "Please?" I said doing my puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" "We'll have to go ask Hermione after school, where the prefects bathroom is then go find her."

"Hey! Hermione! I need your help to find something!" I yelled. Baily and I ran to catch up to her.

"What?" She said sounding annoyed. "I just needed your help finding the prefects bathroom." "Fine. It's on the fifth floor fourth door left of the statue Boris the Bewildered." "Thanks." I said and turning to Baily. "Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the fifth floor fourth door to the left of the statue Boris the Bewildered. "Here we are. Lets to it." Baily said and we started to jump in when Moaning Myrtle said, "Trying to get to Hannah?" "Yes." "Well I know who took her!" "Who?!" I said. "Do you honestly think that I will tell you?" "Well, yeah." "Ha! Ha! Ha!" And she jumped back into her toilet. "Oh, yeah! Tanks a lot!" I screamed. "Come lets just jump." And we jumped. We circled 3 ½ times then went to the center. The trapped door was there.

I did a thumbs up to Baily. She opened the lid and I went down and then she did. The only water that got in was about up to our ankles. Luckily I brought the note will me. It was very wet. I opened it and I took a left and then a right. I kept going straight even though there were other turns. I made a left but I could have kept going straight. Finally we came to two doors there was a not on the floor not surprisingly. This what the note said, "If you want to get Hannah back, you have chose wisely. One door leads to her, One door leads to not only your fait but to Hannah's.

P.S. Chose Wisely."

"What do we have to do now?" Baily asked. "Well, let's just say we have to chose wisely." "No, seriously. What did it say?" "One door leads to our fait and to Hannah's and the other leads to Hannah." "Okay, I take it that we have to chose wisely." She said.

I chose the left one. I nervously turned the door knob.

Amazingly it lead to Hannah! Yes! "Hannah! Hug!" "Ummmmm... Kinda tied up here!" Hannah said. I untied her. I hugged her tight. Eventually even Baily hugged her! Now that's a surprise! "Some let's get out of here. Something around here creeps me out. Whether it's that this is too easy or that you were here alone I don't know." We herd something clicked close.

I turned around to see the door closed. I ran over to it. It was locked! How were we going to get out of here?

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Someone or something said. "Very good!" The thing clapped it's hands.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Or at least, what are you?" "I am one of Hogwart's ghosts. Slytherin house ghost to be more specific. And my name is The Bloody Baron." He said. "Why are you doing this?" I asked looking back to where Hannah and Baily were. "Oh, I'm just doing it to mess with you!" The Bloody Baron said. "Well how are we supposed to get out of here?!" Baily yelled. "Shut-up!" I whispered to her. When I turned around he was gone and guess what was in his place, a note!!

"Ya know I'm getting real tired of these notes!" Baily said walking over. "Ya think!?" I replied. This is what the note said.

"I know that you are getting tired of these notes. I'm getting tired of writing them. There is a loose brick in the west wall if you find it pull it out and a door will appear on the North wall walk through it and you might get out if you chose the _**right**_ path."

"Okay guys start looking for loose bricks we've got a lot of work to do." I said facing the West wall.

After about 10 minutes of looking Hannah already found it! "How did you find it so quickly?" I asked. "Well, while I was here, I spent a lot of time counting bricks and I noticed a brick that was loose, so I looked around that area." "Okey just pull it, Leah!" Baily said. I pulled it then looked to the North wall. I door appeared just like the Bloody Baron had said.

We walked to it. I still had the note in my hand. There was a tiny ledge for us to walk on. In the middle there was rushing water. We could go left or right. I looked the note. I chose the right path.

We walked for a while. I had us keep going straight. We eventually came to a dead end.

"Will we EVER get out of here?!" Baily screamed. I ignored her. "Let's turn back. I think we missed our turn." I said.

We walked for about five minutes and we came to a right turn. I took it. "Let's fallow to where this goes to."

We finally came to a small brown door. "I'll go through it first in case it's a trap." I went to it when suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder. "No, I'll do it." Baily said. "Fine." I replied. She went through the door. It looked dark in there. "Is it dark?" Hannah asked. "Not as dark as it looks, come on." We went through the door. She was right.

"Is there anything that you see that could lead us to Hogwarts?" I asked. "NONE OVER HERE!" Hannah yelled from one side of the room. The room was VERY large. "BAILY?!" "NOPE!" She called. I turned to look around at my wall. I looked every which way but I could see nothing. I looked on the wall that the door was on and toward the middle I saw something that looked like another note. I pulled it out. It wasn't. _Oh, great. _I thought. Just then I herd something like bricks moving. I turned around and the bricks _were _moving!


	7. 1945

Hannah, Baily and I just stood there stunned. "Wha- How did I do that?" "I don't know but let's get out of here before it closes." Hannah said. We rushed out as fast as we could. "Oh!! Finally, so this is what fresh air smells like!" Baily said.

We had to find out what time it was! We rushed to where found some Ravenclaw girls talking. "Hi, uh, could you tell me what time it is?" I asked. "Yeah, sure, it's about, 1:00." One of the girls said. "Okey we still have about a half hour till we have to go to class." Hannah said. "Lets go tell Dumbledore that we found you." I said.

We ran to where the Headmaster's Office was. It looked like some one was saying the password to get into the office. We turned our backs to the wall as fast as we could so that he wouldn't see us. Even though we were as quiet as possible I couldn't here what he was saying. After he went in, I ran to the statue. I tried many different word and things that I thought that Dumbledore might think of as a password, but I failed.

"I can't think of anything. Hannah, you try." I said turning to my friends. Hannah tried and tried and tried but she failed as well. Then Baily tried. While she was trying to open it, a ghost floated by. I went to talk to him and I didn't tell Baily and Hannah.

"Hey!" I whispered. "Hey to you! I have a name!" The ghost said turning around like he was really mad. I knew that voice, it was voice of the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick! "Nick! Sorry! I didn't know it was you!" I said. "Hey, yeah uh, could ya tell me exactly what the password is to get to Dumbledore's office is?" "Dumbledore!? His office doesn't have a password! Besides you aren't even on the right floor!" He said. "His office is on the third floor!" "Okey well, this _is_ where the Headmasters office is righ- wait, did you just say that his office is on the first floor?!" "Yes." "I thought that was Professor McGonagall's office!" I said. "Who's that?" He asked confused. I just stood there thinking what to do. "Okey I have some questions to ask you. But first I have to tell my friends. I'll meet you at the entrance hall at about 3 okey?" I asked. "Or we could do it now which I would prefer not to do." "I'll meet you there." He said in a hurry. "I just need to know your name." "It's Leah." I said. And he was gone.

"Okey, umm. I got some VERY, big news for you." And I told them the whole conversation between me and Nearly Headless Nick. "So, do you know what year it is?" Hannah asked. "No, not yet." I answered.

At 2:45 we started to make our way to Entrance Hall. When we got there Nick was already waiting for us. "Okey, I'll start." I said. "What year is it?"

"1945." He said calmly.

"I'll go next." Hannah said. "What is the password to get to the Headmasters office?"

"Acid Pops." Nick said a little uneasy.

"My turn." Baily said. "Who is the headmaster?"

"Armando Dippet." He said confidently.

"Come on, let's go." I said.

When we go to where the Headmaster's Office was and I said, "Acid Pops." The statue jumped aside and we walked to the stars and ran up them.

I knocked on the door. "Come in." A voice said that I expected to belong to Dippet. I turned the knob and walked in. Baily shut behind her. "Now what can I help you with?" He asked. "Has a girl by the name of Myrtle come to Hogwarts yet?" I asked nervously. "What are you aiming for?" Baily whispered. "Just fallow my lead." I replied. "Tell Hannah." "Yes. But sadly she died. 2 years ago." Dippet answered. "Come sit down." We went and sat down in front of his desk. "What house are you three in? And what are your names? I don't think seen you before." He asked. "I'm in Hufflepuff and my name is Leah." I said. "Hufflepuff, Baily." Baily said. "I'm Hannah from Hufflepuff." Hannah told him. "We're all First Years." "Now what class do you have next?" My eyes widened, I didn't know if the classes had changed in about 52 years or not. "Well of course you don't!" I said happily. "Here you go!" Dippet handed me and Hannah and Baily a WAY outdated schedule from 1945. We had Defense Against The Dark Arts next. Next as in 5 minuets! "Oh, wow! You kids better get to class it starts in 5 minutes!" He said shocked. "Oh! Right! Thanks for helping us!" I said trying to sound polite. We hopped up out of our chairs as fast as we could and ran out the door.

I lead my friends and I tord Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Wait- aren't we supposed to be in class right now?" Hannah asked sounding serious. Me and Baily gave her a look.

When we got to the bathroom I called out, "Myrtle, are you in here?" "Who is it?" She asked. "I have a question to ask you." I said ignoring her question. "WHO ARE YOU!" She said angrily. "I'm Leah Williams. Now about my question." "Haven't I seen you before?" She asked. I turned and looked at Baily and Hannah. They smiled. I smiled back. I turned back around. "Why as a matter of fact I believe you have!" "Did I tell you to find Hermione Granger?" "Yes." I answered. "Oh, did you find Hannah?" "Yes. Now I have a question for you. When we were in this sewer thing to get out of where Hannah was, somehow we must have been in a giant time machine because, it when from 1991 to 1945! And you helped me find Hannah and I wondering if you could help me get back." I told her. "Well, I can help you." She said. "But the only way to get back is to build what you came through or find it again." "I know how. I don't really feel like building a time machine so I will meet you in the prefects bathroom tomorrow at 2:00 P.M. And I'm going to need a flash light." I said.

The next day at 2:00 P.M. we made our way to the prefects bathroom and saw that Moaning Myrtle had her head sticking out of the door and told us the password to get in.

Once we were in the bathroom, Baily filled the tub while I told Hannah what to do. When the water was high enough, I thanked Moaning Myrtle for all of her help and we jumped in. We Circled 3 ½ times then went to the center and found the trap door. We pulled it in and Hannah went in first and then Baily and then I dove in.

This time since there was three of us the water was up to our knees this time. "We have GOT to hurry!" The water kept rising somehow. I looked to the trap door, IT WAS OPEN! "Close the door!" I yelled. Now the water was up to our waist and we were able to swim in it. "Let's swim. And fallow me."

We swam for THE longest time. Then I saw the two doors that Baily and I had to chose between to save Hannah. Like we had done before, I chose the one the left. I turned the door knob confidently. I went in first, then Hannah, then Baily.

The door that had appeared was still there somehow! Hannah opened it and we all walked through it. We walked and walked then came to our turn. I went in the very strange small brown door first and went straight to were the piece of paper was hiding. Hannah and Baily were right behind me. I pulled it out and the bricks moved just like last time only there were more moving!


	8. Trapped!

After all the bricks were done moving, I wanted to go in the one that we went in before. But of corse someone had to disagree. And guess who it was, BAILY! She said that we needed to take the other path in case it was a trap and so obviously we took the other path.

Inside the other path it looked very long and it was very narrow. There were mirrors and pictures on the walls.

We kept going and going and going and going until we finally came to a dead end! "See I told you it was a trap!" I yelled at Baily. "Well SORRY if I didn't know!" She yelled back."I bet you didn't even mean that!" I screamed. "Well your right I didn't!" Baily screamed back. " Hey! Cut it out!" Hannah screamed trying to stop the fight. "Let's just hurry and get back to the opening and take the other one! And stop fighting!" When we were about half way to the front, Baily tripped me. "That was-" I started to say but Hannah cut me off. "Baily on the right, Leah in the left." And we kept going.

Once we got to were the front is or was it was gone! I knew it was to easy. "Thanks a lot Baily!" Hannah yelled. "See I told you!" I yelled at Baily too. "Okey well, we could try casting alohomora on the wall." Baily suggested I rolled my eyes at the suggestion. "Alohomora!" I said pointing my wand at the wall. Nothing happened. "Thank you very much Baily!" I yelled at not necessarily her, but just to anyone. "I'll try flipendo on it." Hannah said. Nothing happened. "Come on I'm tired lets sit down and think of what we could do to get out of this place." I said sitting down on the floor.

After we rested for a little bit, I finally had an idea! "Hey! I got an idea!" And we all jumped up. "What is it Leah?" Baily asked. "Okey so lets try and cast alohomora on each of the pictures." Baily and Hannah agreed. Hannah started on the left so I started on the right. Baily came over to my side and started to help. "Baily! Stop it! You've already help us enough."

There were 100 pictures on each of the walls and at about 77, I cast alohomora on one of the pictures and it flipped back and brock my nose! "Flipendo!" I yelled with a mouth full of blood and pointing my wand at the wall behind it. It got pushed back! I went to go find Hannah and Baily. I hoped that it wouldn't fall back. I ran to the end because Hannah was faster at casting spells than I was she was on her last picture. "Hannah don't even bother! I found a way out!" I said, then spit blood out of my mouth. "Okey. Leah! What happened to your face!" "Not time I'll tell you later! Just go get Baily before I change my mind!" And she ran off. I went back to the picture and I was still standing!

It them forever to get there! But finally I heard the pounding of footsteps coming closer. "Here cast flipendo, Hannah." I said. "Leah, what happened to your face!" Baily exclaimed. "Thanks for caring that's what Hannah said to. I'll tell you later." I said. "Come on, I see how we can get out." Hannah said coming back into view. I spat out some blood then said, "Okey, you lead." I said climbing in before Baily did.

We got to the edge of something and Hannah suddenly said, "There's a ladder going down, I'll go first." And she went down, then me and then Baily.

When we finally got to the bottom, Hannah said, "Now we have to cross this." And she pointed to a dip in the ground full of sewer looking water. "Find." I said and spat out more blood. "What I can't help it!" I said because both Hannah and Baily were staring at me. "Oh! We can use Windgardium Leviosa!" Baily suggested. "NO!" Hannah said. "Actually It's not a bad idea. I'll go first. Baily." I said. "_Windgardium Leviosa!_" Baily pointed her wand at me and I was lifted into the air! "Woah! Mabey I'll get a broom next year!" I yelled. And I put on the ground. "My turn!" Hannah said. "_Windgar_" Baily started but got cut off by Hannah saying, "No! I'll jump." And went back a few steps, ran forward, jumped and fell in! Baily and I cracked up! She swam to the edge and climbed out.

"_Windgardium Leviosa!_" Hannah said pointing her wand at Baily and she got lifted up and set down on the other side. I spat out more blood. "I see the way out!!" Baily screamed at the top of her lungs and pointed to the big black rusty door. We all ran to it and pulled it open. Then we shoved our selves through the door. I spat out more blood. "Come on we need to get you to the hospital wing." Hannah said. "Wait first we need to know what year it is." Baily stated. "Right." Hannah said and went over to some Gryffindors that looked a lot like Fred and George Weasley. "Hey, what year is it?" Hannah asked. "Uh... 1991." One of them said. "Thanks." She turned around and ran back, "1991!"

Once we got to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey came to us right away. "My, My, what happened to you!" She exclaimed. "I broke my nose." I answered. "Well sit down on a bed and I will fix you right up." she said and went over to her cabinet to get some tings.

I sat down on the first bed. "Okey drink this." And she handed me a cup of this browngold looking stuff and I said, "Do I have to?" "Not if you want a shot." And I drank it down so fast. And my nose was healed excepted for that it was a little bruised. "Let me fix those bruises." And she went back to her cabinet and back sometime later. Madam Pomfrey put some type of cold red stuff on my nose let sit for 30 seconds and wiped it off and I had no more bruises! Then 20 seconds later I puked up some liquid on the floor. "Oh don't worry that's just medicine that healed your bone!" And she sent us out.

When we got out of the Hospital Wing we ran into Dumbledore and we said, "We're back!" "It took FOREVER because when we finally got back we really didn't we were just in a different time pierid and you weren't the Headmaster, Dippet was" Hannah covered my mouth. "What she's trying to say is, we're glad to be back." Baily said. "Well it's good to have you back." He said and went into the Hospital Wing. "Let's go back to the common room." I said.

Once back in the common room, everyone greeted us my saying, "Where were you for so long?" or "Where have you been!?" or occasionally, "I'm so glad your back!" We went straight to or dorm. "Hannah! You should get lost more often!" Baily said. "Ha, Ha, Ha. Very Funny." Hannah said with no enthusiasm what so ever.

"Stop it." I said. And I sat down on my bed. After about ten minutes of just looking around the room. Hannah said, "Let's go tell Hermione that were back." We all hopped up and went down stairs. We ran everywhere and we couldn't find her! But we thought that she was in the common room besides, we did not want to go on another adventure for a little while. We were going to go to dinner a little early because we will see her when she comes in.

At dinner, we waited and waited for Hermione to get there and when she finally did she was with Harry and Ron. "Hermione!!" I yelled. She turned her head and ran over too us. "Where have you been?" She asked. "Well, first you need to tell us what has been going on at Hogwarts!" I said. "Okey well that's a long story. I'll tell you after dinner." she said and ran off to find Harry and Ron. I shrugged my shoulders and we went in. We sat down in the middle of the table.

When it was time to announce the House Cup Winner Dumbledore said, "It is now time to announce the House Cup Winner. Gryffindor came in fourth place with 312 points and Third place is Hufflepuff with 352. Ravenclaw in second place has 426 and Slytherin has 472 " He announced "The Winner is... Slytherin!" And we heard shouts and claps and screams from the Slytherin table. "Well done! But there have been some recent events that must have some account in the house points. To Ronald Weasley for the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, 50 points." There was a roar from the Gryffindor table and some first years had to cover there ears. "Next," He continued. "To Miss Hermione Granger," Hannah Baily and I all smiled. "For using logic in fire, I give 50 points." Now Gryffindor was 100 points up! "And lastly to a Mr. Harry Potter." The room was so quiet, you could here a ghost. "For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House, 60 points!" He finished. All the houses excepted Slytherin screamed and shouted and yelled and hollered as loud as they could. Dumbledore raised his hand and the room fell silent. Apparently he wasn't done yet. "There are all kinds of courage, and it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, and just as much to stand up to your friends. So now I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

There were so many screams from every table but Slytherin that I bet everybody in the houses was going to be hoarse tomorrow. And it sounded like a bomb had just gone off it was so loud.

"Which means" Dumbledore yelled over the loud noises. "I think that we need a change of decoration." He clapped his hands once and the green and silver banners had instantly became Scarlet and Gold and A lion took the serpent's place.

When the final exam test scores came back we all passed with very good marks but the one who had the best out of all of us was Hannah. When we got back to the common room we packed our belongings and were given notes warning us not to use magic over the summer. The giant was there to take all the first years all down to the lake to the boats and we sailed to the Hogwarts Express. We sadly got out of the boats and boarded the Hogwarts Express. We got a compartment first thing.

Finally the mood changed when the candy trolley came around. I got two Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans One to keep over the summer and one for the ride home. I also got some chocolate frogs and one extra to give to my mom. And one licorice wand.

We took off our school robes and pulled on jackets and sweaters. As the Express finally slowed to a gentle stop, we all got our belongings and headed toward the door. The wizard at the ticket counter was letting us go through the barrier in twos and threes so that we would be seen by as many Muggles.

Thankfully, he let Hannah, me and Baily all go at once. As soon as I got out of the wall, I saw my mom. "Bye Baily! Bye Hannah!" I said giving them each a big hug and I ran to greet my mom. "I a lot to tell you so much I'll have to start in the car. Mabey even in the parking lot!"

When we finally got to the parking lot I started telling her about everything that happened from when I went through the wall going to Hogwarts to when I went out of the wall going home from Hogwarts. When we got home I went to take out my owl from it's cage and wrote a letter to Hannah and Bialy and I sent him off. To find them I hoped that they would write me back. I couldn't wait to see them next year.


End file.
